Genki Yuki
by MitaraiWaterDragon
Summary: Four friends are on an adventure filled with hatred, betrail, realizations, living shadows, giant key swords, and…A talking Duck and Dog? Ok, who wrote this? Anyway, you’ll have to read to find out more.


Chapter One: Memories Gone Past

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, or anything in any way affiliated with the game. (Ooh, I used a big word).

Thinking of you wherever you are....

We prey for our sorrows to end,

And hope that our hearts will blend.

Now I will step forward to realize this wish.

And who knows:

Starting a new journey may not be so hard,

Or maybe it has already begun.

There are many worlds,

But they all share the same sky--

One sky, one destiny.

I sat in my new room my new house on the Destiny Islands. The sky was so blue, and the sea breeze so warm. I loved it, and yet, at the same time I loathed it. I had grown up in a mountain filled area where it snowed almost every week. I missed the soft, small flakes of snow so much, and my heart ached just thinking about the friends I had had to leave behind. Memories of the games we would play filled my head as tears swelled in my eyes. The sudden sound of shattering glass pulled me out of my thoughts. I ran down to the kitchen to find my mom looking at had once been a box of glasses. I leaned on the door and flicked a loose strand of my black hair out of my face. "Were you trying to juggle again, mom?" I grinned slightly as she stuck her tong out at me.

My mother was only about sixteen years older than myself, so it was easy to get along with her. I began to help her pick up the glass shards, but she instantly shooed me away. "You've been working for the last three days. Take a break and make some friends. If you take your boat over to the other island you might meet a boy-"

"Mom, for the last time, I don't want a boyfriend!" I stomped out of the house and hopped into my boat, heading toward the island. I turned on my personal cd player and put in the cd that had some of my favorite songs on it. As I pulled into the dock I noticed four boys having an all out fight on the beach while two girls watched. Taking off my headphones I walked over to the two girls and tapped the taller one on the shoulder. "What's going on?" I whispered into her ear. She had short red-brown hair and was wearing a white shirt and pink skirt. She seemed familiar, but I didn't much care at the time. I was too interested in the fight. She smiled at me then looked somberly at the boys. "They got into an argument, now they're fighting it out, but someone's gunna get hurt if they keep going...We need to get an adult to stop them."

The other girl, who was much shorter with strange brown hair and wearing a yellow dress, nodded vigorously. "I'll stop them." I said quietly, causing them to look at me funny. I shrugged and said "Can't let them destroy the island, can I?" Before they could respond I walked into the middle of the fray, pulling out my kunai as I did. I stopped their attack with my knifes and kicked down the tallest boy who seemed to be getting ready to throw a ball at someone. "That's enough children."

I took a second to look them over. They were all very fit, and obviously strong. One had spiky brown hair and mischievous eyes, holding a makeshift wooden sword. He was wearing a red vest over a white shirt with red shorts. An other boy with long blond hair stood with a staff in his hands wearing a vest and shorts. The one I had kicked down had very spiky red hair and was wearing yellow pants and a matching vest. 'These guys really like to show their abs, don't they.' The last boy had shoulder length silver hair with deep aqua-blue eyes. He had a yellow tank top and blue suspender pants, an other wooden sword in his hands.

Without a second though I did a leg sweep, knocking the last three to the ground with the red head. The silver haired boy was the first up, swinging his sword at me furiously. "Keep outta our business!" I dodged and wrapped my kunai chain around his arm and pinned it behind him, pinning him to the ground at the same time. Without thinking I presses one of my knives to his throat. "Are you going to behave?" I could feel the shiver run down his spine at the tone of my voice as he nodded. "Good." I mumbled as I got up. Before I knew what had happened the boy had me pinned to the ground, his face inches from mine. I smiled brightly at him and said "You know, I don't think I know you well enough to have this kind of relationship yet."

He turned bright pink and scrambled off of me, walking over to the boy in red and white. The girls from before walked over to me and began to drag me away from the boys. "Lets go to the tree house. We have some iced tea up there." I smiled and followed them, but stopped as soon as we were out of sight of the boys, leaning on the base of a tree. I was shaking furiously, hardly able to keep my composure. I had scared myself back there. I didn't just want to stop them, I had wanted to kill them. I feared that I was losing what little sanity I had left. The two girls turned and looked at me in horror. I was sweating heavily and panting slightly. The girl in yellow screamed "Riku!"

The silver haired boy, along with all of the others ran over to us. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw me. The silver haired boy had a look of apology on his face. The two girls cornered him and began to yell. "Riku, you jerk! You hurt her! You should be-"

It's not his fault." I interrupted. The boy Riku walked over to me and put my arm over his shoulder, helping me up to the tree house. The most interesting part was trying to get up the ladder, because I refused to allow him to carry me up. I didn't want him or any of the others to look up my short black skirt. He placed me in a small chair that had been put up there. "We furnish the Tree House during the dry season." I nodded and looked the mall over. The girl in yellow stood and bowed. "My name's Selphie. It's very nice to meet you. That's Kairi," she pointed to the other girl who waved, "Wakka," the tall red-head stood up and bowed, "Tidus," The blond boy smirked, "Sora," the brown haired boy saluted me with his sword, "And the jerk who hurt you is Riku." The silver haired boy mumbled an apology.

I rolled my eyes and threw a mint at him. "They're called mints. Use them." He caught it an popped it into his mouth. He walked over to me and leaned over me. I looked into his eyes questioningly as he leaned foreword and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Better?" He grinned as I went into an I'm-thinking-about-it pose. After a moment of dead silence I shook my head. "You need deodorant too."

Riku grinned and let Sora take his place in front f me. "So, do I get a hello kiss too?" I smirked and leaned up to whisper in his ear "Only if you tell me who dared you two to do this." "Tidus and Wakka." He whispered back before giving me a small peck on the cheek.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"Kari! Kari, wake up!" I opened my eyes lazily and looked up at Riku. He looked a little worried. Seeing a chance to get under his skin I re-closed my eyes and held my breath, making it seem as if I had stopped breathing. I was able to hold my breath for about five minutes at a time.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I saw Kari laying sprawled out on the beach, soaking wet. I ran my hand through my hair before going over to try to wake her up. She looked so peaceful. Her black hair was spread out on the sand. "Hey Kari, what'cha doin'?" After waiting a minute I started to panic and shook her slightly. "Kari! Kari, wake up!" Here eyes opened for a moment then closed back up and she stopped breathing. I looked around but there was no one else on that side of the island, and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried. I had never felt so helpless.

Arms wrapped around my neck as Kari hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry..." I pushed her away and she smiled brightly. There was almost never a time when she wasn't smiling, but when she wasn't, even the face of the devil himself wouldn't be as scary. "Get away from me. Now." She'd been on the islands for about six months when she did that to me. I got up and began to walk away. "You're such a nuisance..."

An unexpected weight slammed full force into me from the side, latching around my waist and pulling me into the water. The taste of salt filled my mouth. I pulled myself onto the beach and laid next to Kari. "You're such a pain in the ass."

"I though you said I was a nuisance." She retorted while making spirals in the sand with her finger. I watched her in silence for a moment before getting up. She didn't look up from the sand, instead deciding to make other patterns in the sand. I waved to Sora and Kairi who were walking through the door to the other side of the island. The bother of us walked over to meet them, though Kari was rather reluctant.

"So guys, what are you gunna name the raft?" Sora seemed rather enthusiastic about it, wanting to call it "Wanderers Fate" while I liked the idea of calling it "Highwind". Kari wanted to call it "Genki Yuki", but she wouldn't tell us what it meant. "So if I win we call the raft Wanderers Fate and if you win"

"If I win then I share the poupu whit Kairi." I whispered to him. Kari's eyebrow raised slightly and she decided to get in on it. "If I win the Riku and Sora have to share a poupu!" She yelled as Kairi said go. Kari got a little bit of a head start because Sora and I were in slight shock. With more resolve than ever I ran to catch up to her, but she was already at one ledge away from the star. She touched it and began to run back just as I reached the first ledge.

As Sora and I reached the finish line Kari walked up to us smiling. "So it's official. The raft's called Genki Yuki. And..." Sora and I took a deep breath, waiting for her to finish. "..I'll let you two get out of sharing the poupu if...You two kiss instead!" At that moment our moms called us to dinner, and we agreed that it would be done the next day...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"That was so long ago now." Riku muttered to Kairis unconscious form as he looked at her from his bed. He got up and walked over to her, his dreams, his memories still strong in his head. A small tear fell down his cheek as he caressed her cheek, wishing that this had never happened. "Sora doesn't care anymore, and Kari...She didn't make it..." He cried silently into his hands, no longer able to hide his emotions behind his devilish mask. He stopped quickly, not wanting Maleficent or Hook to find him in such a state. "Don't worry, I'll do my best to fix everything. I promise." With the end of his sentence his voice became more malicious and hateful, brimming with venom.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Her crimson red eyes watched Sora intently, not wanting to lose sight of him for a moment. They had just arrived back in Traverse Town, where Kari was grounded. She had no way to follow Sora and his two new friends out of this world, and knew that if she asked to join them they'd say no and force her to stay with one of those guy, Leon or Cid. "I hate this. I'm never gunna get stronger if I don't travel..."

"Why would a little girl like you need to get stronger?" A wicked voice sounded from behind her. She turned, more than ready to pull out one of her daggers if need be. Now in front of her stood a young man of about eighteen or nineteen from his looks. He had shoulder length brown hair and penetrating blue eyes. He was wearing black and held a huge sword. "Big enough?" Kari questioned, pointing to the sword.

He raised it to her neck. "You tell me."

"Well, it does match your ego..." She mumbled. Leon glared at her for a moment before putting his sword away. "I can get you a gummie ship."

"Why would you give a gunnie ship to a complete stranger?" Kari smiled curiously at him as he turned away from her, throwing a key in her direction. "Go through the world exit and hop into the black ship with the silver lion emblem on it. Go to the colloseum and tell the goat man that Leon wants him to train you. Got it?"

Kari nodded and ran off to the world exit, careful keeping out of the sight of Sora. "Thanks Squall!" Leon tunred in surprise to Kari, but she was already gone. "Who was she...?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sora argued furiously with the duck Donald. "But we have to save Riku and Kairi. And we also have to make sure Kari is okay-"

"No we can't! We have to find the king!" Donald yelled back.

"I don't care about your king!" Sora screamed and stomped off to the hotel. 'I have to find them. They're my friends...And I refuse to believe that Kari is dead...'

Well, that's the end of chapter one. Remember to review! Thank you!


End file.
